A common scrapbooking accessory is the manual punch for punching sheet material so that a desired shape may be punched in a sheet material.
An improvement in the field of craft punches are mold pressing devices used to speed the task of punching shapes from paper sheets. Such devices include lever punches, which typically have a pressing lever that is pivotally disposed on a seat body for pressing a mold block, or palm punches, which typically rely on a user's palm to push down in an axial direction on the block in order to create a desired shape on a sheet of paper. With either of these two types of punches, a paper or a sheet can be inserted into or positioned within the fissure of the punch, and then a pressing action is applied, either by pushing the lever with a user's thumb or hand or directly to the block with the user's palm. This causes a mold block to be forced downward, resulting in the die punching a corresponding shape on the paper or the sheet placed in the fissure.
Using these prior art devices, many products with the shape, as that of the die, can be formed with a typical user having to store each mold pressing device so that when a suitable shape is desired, the appropriate mold pressing device is located and utilized. However, a drawback to a large collection of mold pressing devices, including both lever and palm type punch devices, is their relative bulkiness, leading to a disorganized and disheveled collection of both lever and palm mold pressing devices.